Yet To Be Named
by veganicecubes
Summary: Dark AU Harry's . Hermione has a lust for dark magic, once she starts learning. Ron just wants to get out of his family's shadow. Pretty sure Draco is going to admit to having feelings, I'll have to ask the author. M for dark themes: depression, murder, suicide, the works.


This is the first fic I'm publishing. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. I check Pottermore and the lexicon to make sure things are canon, though this story won't be for long. Let me know if you have any notes, but please, don't spam.

Enjoy!

The Cupboard under the stairs,

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

The letter at this location was addressed to a Mr. Harry James Potter age 10 and three quarters. Potter, unlike the rest of the residents of this house, had a different last name, and a different type of living arrangement. He does as he's told, he does not complain, and he lives the kind of life no child should ever have to live. Young Mr. Potter is an orphan, you see. His parents were murdered in their own home, protecting him from he-who-must-not-be-named.

Lily and James Potter, whom were married straight out of Hogwarts and had their son shortly after that, were part of the Order of the Phoenix, ruled by Dumbledore. We use ruled instead of lead because of the fact that Albus Dumbledore is a master manipulator though these children know nothing of it. The only person who would suspect such a thing would be Alistair Moody and he is too loyal to Dumbledore to do such a thing like provide suspicion. Either too loyal or too dense though he always preaches constant vigilance.

With young Potter being forced to do things that no child should have to do in such circumstances, you'd expect somebody who is mean, unmannered, and immature. What you don't expect is that he is kind, his loyal, and he's broken. What is more heartbreaking than the fact that a child of not even 11 is broken? There's very little.

Hermione Granger, age 11, had just had her first encounter with a real, live, witch. She was confused, elated, and mystified at what she was just told by the Deputy Headmistress of this magical boarding school. Granger had never believed in this whole "magic" fantasy. Things had to happen for a reason, it was just logical that way. Her letter of acceptance had been hand delivered, and it included a list of what she was required to take with her.

The soon to be 12 year old girl went to her desk, and begun to do what she did best: make a list.

Poor Ronald Bilius Weasley's Hogwarts letter was never opened. His mother, having gone shopping for her other 5 son's lists, had memorised exactly what was needed so she didn't feel compelled to look.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.( _She'd have to buy him new gloves, put new tags, and hem up all the twins' uniforms from last year, of course.)_

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _(All of these could easily have the inscriptions changed, and notes wiped clean.)_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

All other equipment would have to be bought, as the twins, and Percy were still using Bill's and Charlie's. The wand, though, if she could manage to find Charlie's old one, it was somewhere at the Burrow, Ronald could use that.


End file.
